Max Elixir
|} The Max Elixir (Japanese: ピーピーマックス PP Max), spelled Max Elixer in Generations and , is a type of medicine introduced in Generation I. It fully restores for all of a Pokémon's moves. It is the improved counterpart of both the Max Ether and the Elixir. In the core series games Price |N/A| 2,250}} |} |} Effect When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it fully restores the of all of its moves. Description |Fully restores the PP of all the selected Pokémon's moves.}} |Fully restores the PP of one Pokémon.}} |Fully restores the PP of a Pokémon's moves.}} |Fully restores the PP of all moves for one Pokémon.}} |It fully restores the PP of all the moves learned by the targeted Pokémon.}} |This medicine can fully restore the PP of all of the moves that have been learned by a Pokémon.}} |This medicine can be used to fully restore the PP of all of the moves that have been learned by a Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , Cerulean Cave (×1 , ×2 ) | |- | | Bell Tower, Dragon's Den, Mt. Silver, Whirl Islands, | Mystery Gift |- | | Team Aqua Hideout , Team Magma Hideout , | |- | | , , Berry Forest, Cerulean Cave, Sevault Canyon | |- | | Citadark Isle, Realgam Tower (Extra Battle Bingo completion prize) | |- | | Valley Windworks, (×1 , ×2 ), Mt. Coronet (×1 , ×2 ), Stark Mountain (×2) | |- | | Bell Tower, Dragon's Den (×2), Mt. Silver, Cerulean Cave, Whirl Islands, Routes , , | |- | | | , |- | | Wellspring Cave, Dragonspiral Tower, Moor of Icirrus, Giant Chasm, , , (held by in-game trade ) | |- | | Castelia City, Pinwheel Forest, Plasma Frigate, (×2) (held by in-game trade ) | Join Avenue ( ) |- | | , | Lost Hotel ( ) |- | | Team Magma Hideout /Team Aqua Hideout , , Sootopolis City (×2), Mirage Island (north of ), Mirage Forest (west of ) | |- | | Haina Desert, Mount Lanakila, Poni Gauntlet | Festival Plaza ( , ) |- | | Hau'oli Cemetery, Mount Lanakila, Poni Grove | Festival Plaza ( , ) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Max Elixir appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, and Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Price |250 |100 }} |250 |25 }} |150 |15 }} |75 |15 }} |} |} Effect It fully restores the of all the moves of the Pokémon that ingests it and restores 5 Belly for it. In Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, it removes the status from the Pokémon. If thrown, it will grant the same effect as if it was consumed by the Pokémon it hits (it cannot be caught); if it is sticky, it will also deal 2 damage. The Max Elixir can be blended into a drink at ; it can trigger a medium IQ boost, result in a recruitment, result in an gift, or unlock a new dungeon. In Explorers of Sky, it has the corresponding Lookalike Item . Description |A drink that completely restores the PP of all the Pokémon's moves. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's Belly.}} |A drink that completely restores the PP of all the Pokémon's moves. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's Belly.}} |Drinking it completely restores the PP of all the user's moves.}} |Drinking it completely restores the PP of all of your moves. It can also heal the sealed status.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Mt. Steel, Sinister Woods, Silent Chasm, Mt. Thunder, Great Canyon, Lapis Cave, , Mt. Blaze, Snow Path, Frosty Forest, Mt. Freeze, Magma Cavern, Stormy Sea, Silver Trench, Fiery Field, Lightning Field, Northwind Field, Western Cave, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Buried Relic, Wish Cave, Wyvern Hill, Solar Cave, Darknight Relic, Waterfall Pond, Unown Relic, Joyous Tower, Purity Forest, Oddity Cave, Remains Island |- | | | Treasure Memo floor (treasure boxes), Sentry Duty Treasure Town Kecleon Shop, Treasure boxes, Job requests (E-★4) Prize Ticket Win prize, Silver Ticket Loss prize, Gold Ticket Loss prize, Prism Ticket Loss prize, All dungeons except Beach Cave, Northern Desert, Quicksand Cave, Quicksand Pit, Shimmer Desert, and World Abyss |- | | | Post Town merchants, Paradise Facilities, Treasure boxes, Various dungeons |- | | | Kecleon Shops, , certain post-story dungeons |} |} Appearance Artwork Health drink.png|Artwork from Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team Max Elixir artwork PSMD.png|Artwork from Super Mystery Dungeon In the TCG Max Elixir was introduced as an in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English XY Series (the Japanese XY Era) in the expansion. In Japanese, it was reprinted in the Sun & Moon Era in the . This allows the player to attach one basic from the top 6 cards of their deck to a Basic Pokémon on their Bench. Trivia * The Japanese name of the Max Elixir is "PP Max", which is the name of a separate item in English. The PP Max's name in Japanese is "Point Max". * There is an unused sprite for a Wonder Launcher item whose coloration resembles the Elixir. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=ＰＰ多項全補劑 PP全滿劑 |zh_cmn=ＰＰ多項全補劑 / ＰＰ多项全补剂 PP全補劑 |fr=Élixir Max Max Élixir |de=Top-Elixier |it=Elisir Max |ko=PP맥스 PP Max |pt_br=Elixir Máximo |es=Elixir Máximo }} Category:Medicine Category:PP-restoring items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items de:Top-Elixier es:Elixir máximo fr:Élixir Max it:Eteri#Elisir Max ja:ピーピーマックス zh:ＰＰ多项全补剂（道具）